Pleasure from Pain
by onutza1997
Summary: AU! Demon!Castiel , Human!Dean . Castiel never really indulged in taking slaves , but when he sees Dean in an auction , he realizes he needs him . He really doesn't know what he's bargaining for . Who knew he had a heart ? some Destiel smut , in later chapters .
1. The Beginning

"Dean!" Castiel yelled from his room. His eyes were set on the sheet on his bed. It wasn't _perfect_. Anyone who knew Castiel Novak knew about his perfectionism. And the way the corners of the sheet looked made him flare his nostrils in anger. They were made in hurry, purposely twisted and turned as if to mock him.

He knew exactly who did it, and he did it on purpose. His name was Dean. Castiel acquired him from the slave market, and he was the only slave kept for more than a day. The others never suited him. The malnourished rarely interested him. He only stopped to look at the skinny ones, to see the fear overwhelming each of their senses. The strong, healthy ones were too pricy and too buffed for his taste. He usually left empty-handed from his visits. He only bought two female slaves, once. Their beauty proved to be their only quality as their other skills lacked any sense of promise. Castiel strongly believed that even a toddler could do better if he or she was placed in their shoes.

So he killed them. Slowly, painfully, taunting them, breaking their little, secluded minds. It was fun, and he took great pleasure in it. Feeling the blood splatter on his skin, the sound of their screams ringing in his ears, the way their disoriented bodies tried to crawl, with the remainder of their strength, to safety. It was arousing. He raped them both, pulling and gripping any part of their bodies he could touch. The pleasure he received from their screams made him orgasm even harder.

He had liked it. After that, though, Castiel was left slave-less, so he continued his search. Every single merchant had learned to avoid him, his blue piercing gaze making the slaves scream for mercy. His blood lust had conquered his normal thoughts. He searched for another distraction, but none of the soon-to-be-slaves managed to fit the file.

Dean, on the other hand, was a beauty. Castiel found him sitting in a cage in the middle of a slave auction. The bidding was loud and men and women threw their money, neither wanting to back off. Castiel found the sight amusing. He stopped to look at the crowd, enjoying the steam of anxiety that they left in the air. They were fools, fighting like animals over a slave.

And then, without thinking, he looked up, towards the slave in the box. His gaze lingered on that face, those piercing green eyes defiant and strong. He looked healthy, lean muscles showing on his abdomen and back. His dirty blonde hair, although filthy from the place he was in, maintained a little shine. Castiel thought that if that hair belonged to a woman, it would still bounce and shine no matter how many gallons of filth were poured in it.

He still lingered, staring at those red, plump lips teasing him. He saw the slave shift, directly meeting his eyes. Truthfully, Cas was surprised. The slave didn't flinch, or signal in any way that he was ashamed by the leering. He kept looking at Castiel, his eyes void of emotion.

Castiel was amazed. No slave had the guts to look directly at a potential buyer; they all cowered and screamed, or took small glances when they thought he wasn't looking. It was confusing, to put it mildly.

The man stopped staring at him when he heard the crowd stop their shouting. He looked in the middle, at the last person who had placed a bid. It was an enormous sum, enough to sustain a man living a normal life without ever even thinking about poverty

Castiel saw the slave flinch when he saw his new master, who appeared to be in his mid-fifties with a face full of wrinkles. Castiel snorted. The man was probably a human. No demon, or any other self-respecting creature, would choose to wear such an old, tattered body. He was overweight, with a growing belly that was barely covered by his dress shirt. Judging by his position and confident smirk, Castiel was sure that if the slave belonged to this man, he wouldn't face anything related to housekeeping. Despite his stoic appearance, he shivered. He thought about the slave on his knees, pleasing the fat monstrosity. He wanted to gag. Even the mental image disgusted him.

Castiel didn't want the slob to get that slave. He was too much for him, and Cas wanted him for himself. Cas was determined to have him, no matter what the price.

Even if he wasn't in the biding range. He raised his hand and yelled a sum much higher than all the others combined. The other bidders raised their head in shock after they heard the bid. The slob turned to look at him when he heard the price. Surely he didn't have enough to top that. And he wanted that slave. Angry, he threw his hat on the ground and stomped on it, before he turned and left the hall in a hurry.

People started to file out of the room, seeing that there was no more for them, what with that slave being the last for the day.

Castiel looked at his slave in the now vacant space. He found the other looking at him, shocked. Even he, with his little knowledge for this type of things, realized the extent of the matter. The price was over the top, enormous, not even getting close to the proper proportion.

Cas paid the man next to the cage. He looked older, probably in his late forties. His features resembled the ones of the slave. Castiel deduced that the man was the slave's father, who turned his son in for a bit of cash. Cas felt disgusted. He handed over the money, seeing the man actually jump for joy. Castiel rolled his eyes at the man's behavior.

He was given the key to the cage. He waited until he was alone with the slave.

"What's your name?" Castiel asked, curious to hear his voice.

"Dean," a strong, sultry voice replied. Castiel looked at the man, and found that the name suited him.

"Dean..." he repeated the name, the sound dripping from his tongue with ease. He liked the name. "I'm Castiel, your new master." Cas took the key and unlocked the cage door, giving a hand to the man.

Dean gingerly accepted his help. He was hauled out from the filthy container into a pair of strong arms, and though he fought to free himself, he was unable to do more than twist a little. His new 'master' had an iron grip. He felt the pressure rise as he continued to fight him.

"Relax," the man whispered into his ear, and Dean had a strange feeling creep over him. He needed to sleep. The slave knew something was up, and he didn't like his new master. Not at all.

He continued to struggle, but found himself unable to move more than a finger. He was still conscious, and thank God for that.

"What are you?" Dean managed to rasp out, feeling himself falling in a pit of darkness as his surroundings changed. He saw what looked like a bedroom until his eyes fluttered close from the induced sleep.

He felt himself being dropped on a bundle of bed sheets. Dean needed to sleep so he gladly embraced the cover that was placed over him.

The last thing he heard was Castiel say "A demon. Probably your worst nightmare," in his ear. His breath tickled his skin and that gesture was the last thing he remembered from that night. It was the night a demon saved him and the night a demon doomed him.

Castiel kept his initial promise . He was a lousy brat to Dean and he loved it . Seeing the man fight him amused and confused him at the same time . It was nice to play games him with but there were moments when he saw the real Dean . After a great day , Castiel would allow him to sit in the living room next to him and talk . They never had a specific topic , words flowing from their mouths without even trying .

He learned about Dean's family , about his little brother and abusive father . How he was the only one that kept Sam safe . How he fought for his brother , fought with his father just to see little Sammy have a better life than his . Dean was doomed from the moment their mother died .So he tried to at least give some hope to Sammy . When his dad turned him in as a slave his whole world shattered . He confessed to Castiel that he wished he could still protect his little brother , still keep the evil from corrupting him .Cas comforted him , left speechless at the man's loyalty towards his family . It was surprising to see something such as this in today's society . He embraced him and Dean gladly returned the hug . Castiel felt his shirt get soaked from silent tears but he never ushered a word to him , left him grief in silence .

They never spoke a word about that night . Castiel was back at poking Dean and mocking him , but some of his words sometimes got to the man .Sometimes Dean stilled , stopping some unknown urge from taking over .The he would sigh and continue what he was doing , from dusting a vase , to replacing a bed sheet .

Dean had many sides , some that Castiel never thought even existed . Who would think that a male human slave could sing so well ? Or cook such delicious meals ? Or dance so graciously when he thought Castiel wasn't looking ? Intriguing . That was probably the single , most accurate word that described Dean . Next to gorgeous , but Castiel kept that to himself .

Even thought he lusted over his slave , Castiel respected him and would never act on his desires without the man's consent.

Dean got his revenge for his master's hurtful words by pulling pranks on him . It was all fun & games . Or at least to Castiel they were . But he held one thing sacred .

Which brought him back to Dean's actions from this day . The man was grumpy and somehow , something got him upset as he didn't even grant Castiel 'good morning' as he normally did . He was silent as he helped the man do his usual routine . When Castiel returned , he saw his bed and how the sheets were placed and realized the slave's newest stunt . He was in a lot of trouble . Castiel's pickiness wasn't , as how Dean thought , about everything . He really didn't care about the rest of the house , as long as his bed was clean . And Dean , without knowing , broke that rule .

And he was going to pay for it .

"DEAN !" Castiel yelled at the top of his lungs . he was sure his scream reached even the darkest corners of the basement .

A figure clad in black stood in the doorway , his green eyes locked on Cas's flaming blue ones . "Yes ?" he said , questioning the exact reason for his 'master's' behavior . It wasn't beyond him to get angry , but this was a whole new level of madness , for Dean .

"What have you done to my bed ?!" Castiel yelled , a finger pointing at the messy looking bed . Dean didn't find anything wrong with it , until his eyes dropped to the corners . Oops , he inwardly groaned , that was really unintentional . He hurried over to the kitchen and forgot about Castiel's fetish with everything looking perfect .

"Sorry ?" He questioned , not feeling an ounce of sadness over the incident . It was an accident , and no matter how much Cas liked to think that Dean was doing this to get him mad , most of them were simple mistakes . He was a human , not a damn demon with a taste for perfectionism .

Dean entered the room , looking back at Castiel , the same emotionless gaze on his face . He didn't have time to think about this incident . He didn't care about his punishment . It wasn't below Castiel to beat him , seeing that the demon was stronger than him . He would take whatever would happen to him in stoic silence , just as always .

The demon calmed himself at his best ability, his blue eyes still holding the same fiery anger in them . Dean was still in danger . Castiel stepped closer to him , his posture changing to one than had a striking resemblance to a predator .

He pushed Dean into the wall. He was in front of him in a second. His hand found the back of his head and pulled at the short locks there, exposing his neck. Dean punched the man in the shoulder, trying to pry him off. As soon as his fist touched the area, he felt as if he punched a wall of concrete, not a man. He yelped in pain. His hand cracked at the punch, now probably broken. Dean dropped it to his side. It throbbed and he felt a few drops of blood drop to the ground. Shit, he would have to clean that as well, and blood stains were a bitch to clean. Plus he had to tend to his hand. He tried to move his left one but found that Castiel pushed it over his head, holding it there with his other hand.

Castiel looked at the man. He was defenseless and he knew it, but still tried to fight him. He was compromised from the first second he stepped inside his room, but Dean held a certain fighting spirit that Castiel had never seen before. It aroused him, knowing that the man wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Now, would you like to tell me what got you so bothered that you managed to make this mess?" Castiel growled, showing his fangs. Red eyes glared into green ones. Dean shifted a little, his eyes searching anything to look at besides the angry demon. His thoughts were racing, trying to find a suitable lie. Castiel realized soon enough what the human's game was and gripped his broken hand, squeezing it to bring the slave back from his thoughts.

Dean yelped in pain, feeling Castiel abuse his wounded hand. He tried to keep silent, not wanting to give him satisfaction. Castiel squeezed harder, feeling blood ooze out the wounds.

Dean screamed from the pain, and brought his eyes back to Cas's red ones. He looked down at his hand, seeing that black and purple marks were already showing.

"It's Sam's birthday" he whispered. "He's turning eighteen today."

If Castiel wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have heard those words. He looked back at Dean and saw a small tear escape his eyes. He let go of his left hand and took his other hand out of his hair. He pushed his chin up, looking at his face.

Castiel couldn't exactly describe what he felt. There was a mixture of so many different emotions. The most obvious one was concern. He cared for the slaves feelings. Castiel couldn't exactly pinpoint what made Dean different from all the other slaves. Maybe the fact that he wasn't even supposed to be a slave, considering his spirit.

Castiel wiped Dean's tear away.

"Why is that a problem? Now he can leave your father," he said.

"His father," Dean corrected him, venom dripping in his voice, eyes glaring at the ground. Castiel eyebrows rose, surprised at how fast he said those words. Dean looked him dead in his eyes.

"I'm more concerned about what he already did to him," he continued.

Castiel let go of Dean and stepped away from him, in thought. He decided to help the slave, but he wanted something in return. He grinned, knowing exactly what he would ask.

"I'll find Sam and see what has happened to him,"

Dean dared to show a glitter of hope.

"But," Cas continued, "you have to do whatever I ask of you for a night, no questions asked. And no fighting." Castiel smirked, already planning how he would tease Dean.

Realization dawned upon the slave's face.

Dean was at a crossroads; use the demon's help and find Sam in exchange for one night, or say no and not know what had become of Sammy. He was perplexed, weighing each option in his mind.

Castiel saw the wheels turning in his mind and knew that, in the end, he would choose his brother over himself. Dean sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." he said, looking in the demon's eyes.

Castiel smiled. His plan had worked. He walked out of the room, preparing for the easy task of finding Sam.

"I'll be back by dawn. Take care." Castiel waved and winked at him. Dean closed his eyes, groaning in defeat. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid demon," Dean muttered, dropping onto the bed, messing up the sheets even more. He knew it was worth doing this, for Sam, but he couldn't help wondering what the demon planned to do to him.

Strangely , his hand was healed , no trace of what happened to it . Now that was a real mystery . Why would a demon heal a slave ? A human one , nevertheless .


	2. Deal

It wasn't long until Castiel returned . Precisely at dawn , just as he said .

The demon strode down the hallways , up to his bedroom . He opened the door , removing pieces from his attire as he went . Shreds of clothing , that would be more accurate . Upon facing his bed , the demon stopped , appreciating the sight before him . Dean , splayed out on the bed , hugging a pillow and snoring lightly .

Castiel couldn't help but smirk , amused at how careless the human is . He didn't care for boundaries , arrogant and feisty as ever . This was a first , and Castiel was pleasantly surprised . It even lifted his spirits , considering that he couldn't find Sam . That boy sure knew how to hide . But there was one thing that he found out about Dean's little brother .

Sam had become a hunter . He was killing his demon companions . Not that he cared about them , but knowing that maybe Sam will come for Dean and take him from Castiel was bad . Really bad . Castiel heard rumors that Sam stole a knife from another demon , one called Ruby . The rumor was that that knife could kill a demon . It was just as lethal as burning a ghost's bones . And painful .

Almost as famous as the powerful Colt . But that gun was gone , its deadly bullets vanished into thin air .

That was a problem . Castiel growled , angry that he accepted this deal in the first place . He thought that Sam had become something relatively normal or dull , not a fucking hunter ! .

Dean shook , alerted by the growl . He opened hid eyes , scanning the room for any sort of disturbance . He only saw an angry Castiel at the front of the bed , glaring at the floor . The demon lost some blood , scratch marks all over his abdomen , a nasty cut on his cheek . They were slowly healing , small trickles of blood still dripping from them .

"What happened to you ?" Dean slowly lifted himself from the comfortable bed and regarded Castiel with a small trace of concern .

Castiel growled again , his eyes flashing to an alarming shade of red . "Your brother ." he snarled . He found the mere thought of hunters with anti-demon knifes disturbing . He was foolish enough to step in one of his brothers traps . He managed to get out of there , with some damage to his body and his pride . And that was one of the things that bothered him .

'How long until he comes after me ? How long until he finds out about Dean ? What is he going to do ?'

"Did you find anything ?" Dean asked , the need for information wearing him . He dreamt about his brother , nightmares in which nobody escaped , dreams in which Sam died for him . It was painful for Dean , painful to endure such agonizing thoughts . He wondered if his subconscious was a whole other being , a vile , twisted one who tortured him with fake dreams and gave him hollow hopes for better .

Castiel glared at the slave , his tongue ready to release horrible words , to lie to Dean . Tell him he's a hunter , tell him he killed his brother . Anything but the truth .

He realized he couldn't .

"He's a hunter , Dean "

Dean seemed confused for a second . "As in animals ? Birds , fish and all of that ?"

Castiel remembered that Dean had no contact with anybody but him for a long time . He didn't know what was happening outside of these four walls . He laughed , amused by the man's innocence and naivety .

"No Dean . He hunts things like me . He killed many demons , witches , pagan gods and others that you never heard of . He's dangerous and more than capable of taking care of himself ." The demon groaned , realizing that he gave the man a glimmer of hope .

Well , maybe Dean didn't want to be saved .

Dean looked perplexed . His mind was taking in all that the demon said . The thought of Sam , all grown up and ready to face the world scared him . Dean knew he was over-protective . _'He hunts thinks like me' _ . Castiel practically told Dean that his brother had learned to fight and kill beings such as himself . That was fantastic . A small part of him knew that this could be it , that if he could contact him , then he could ask Sam to help him . Another part of him didn't want to . He was never beaten here , always fed and taken care of .

Yes , Castiel was a dick from time to time , making nasty remarks but he also remembered that Castiel had comforted him , lend him a hand when he couldn't do something . It wasn't that bad . Actually , it was better than it was at home .

Castiel looked at the slave . He saw his inner struggle in his eyes . The man was easy to read . Surprisingly , the odds were in his favor . He saw that Dean felt no need to expose him , to run at his brother's side and ask for help . That was reassuring , on some level of perception .

"Did he found you ?" Dean asked , looking at were the bruises once were .

"Not exactly . Fell in one of his traps , though ." Castiel responded , not exactly keen on explaining to Dean how he managed to fall into that trap .

"Are you ok ?" Dean surprised even himself with that question . Castiel's eyes widened from the shock . That was unexpected .

"Yess …" he trailed on , his eyes glued to Dean's . Why would he even ask such a lousy question ? Why did he care ?

"What's you game ?"

Dean looked in mock humor at the demon . "My game ? Shall I remind you that I'm not the one who sealed the deal ?" He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. For the moment , Castiel had forgotten about it , but Dean brought it up . Shoot and then ask questions . That should be his motto . Now he wanted to shove his fist up his mouth and choke himself to death . Dean saw Castiel's eyes glitter with amusement .

"Are you regretting it already ? " he faked a smile in his direction .

"No !" Dean stuttered , completely unaware that he was see-through to Castiel .

"Sure you weren't ." Castiel said sweetly , opening the door to his bedroom , silently inviting Dean out . "You do whatever you want tomorrow . I'll expect you tomorrow night , here , no special attire required . Until then ,I bid you good night ."

Castiel blew him a fake kiss , grinning like a child , his fangs showing . He pushed Dean out , gently .

The slave was left speechless . He raised one hand mid-air and tried to find a witty remark . Apparently , today was not his lucky day . Words failed him . Castiel closed the door in front of him , leaving him alone in an empty hallway .

Dean heard Castiel stifle a laugh . He flushed , his face getting redder by the second . Embarrassed by his lack of words , he stomped down the hallway to his room , muttering curse words to the charming demon who interrupted his sleep and practically slapped him , grinning the whole time .

"Infuriating demon …" he muttered . He felt like a fool .


	3. Teach Him Something New

Dean had the pleasure of having a day off from this life that he was pushed into . No demon to nag about every single thing he did . Castiel didn't even come out of his room for the next day , leaving Dean to fill his time with anything . He cooked – no need to starve for a demon – cleaned and washed .

Pleased with his work , he decided to explore the house . He looked from room to room , nothing truly catching his attention , until he stumbled into the demon's personal library . The room was enormous , it's walls covered by bookcases filled to the brim with books . Old books , nothing that looked relatively new was there . For a moment , Dean felt as if he was intruding a sacred place , his mind telling him to back off and act as if he never saw this room .

But does Dean Winchester ever listen to his mind ? No .

He entered the room , closing the door behind him without making much noise . He stepped further in , examining the walls . It looked like a sanctuary . Something that he couldn't quite understand but that had a great impact on him . In the middle of the room , he saw a couple of old , beautifully shaped chairs and an antique couch . They all looked like they belonged in a museum , not here . Dean sat on a chair , the cushions inviting him to rest . They were perfect for relaxing . And for reading . Standing , he went to investigate the bookshelves .

There were so many books written in so many languages . Dean recognized books in Latin , French , German , Spanish , Italian , Greek amongst others . There were few English . He couldn't understand a word from these books . They spoke of another world , other creatures , rituals , spells … So many things . Dean was overwhelmed .

After a very thorough search and thousands of books later , Dean finally found a book that he knew . 'It' by Stephen King . Horror , but nice , considering his situation .

Taking the book with him , Dean sat back on the comfortable chair and read for a long period of time . The story brought him in , closing the world around him , making him oblivious to everything . For a moment , he even forgot that he was in this room , the story sucking him in , keeping him alert to the details , the hidden answers that the characters couldn't find . He stopped himself from reading when he felt the sun's last rays of light hit his face from one of the windows .

Remembering Castiel and his deal , Dean placed the book back in it's place with some reluctance . Taking one last glance at the sanctuary , he left , heading towards the demon's bedroom .

The question that nagged him throughout the night came back with a surprising amount of force as he carried himself to Castiel's room , every step making him rethink about his situation . What did the demon want from him ? Sex ? No , Dean would fight him every step of the way . He wasn't a piece of clay that Castiel could play with and he knew it . That's why he enjoyed taunting him so much . Information ? Dean had nothing . He hadn't made contact with the outside world for years . It had always been Castiel . Bringing him food , clothes , anything he needed . He remembered he asked once if he could go with him , outside , to see the world . Castiel's response was taking him on a cold night up to the roof and telling him a story about the stars . It was nice , but Dean understood the message .

He wasn't allowed to leave . But that wasn't what scared him . He was scared because he didn't feel the need to leave . He was fine , and he shouldn't have been . He was betraying himself and that felt wrong , corrupted . For god's sake , Castiel owned him !

It wasn't supposed to be right !

As Dean got closer to the demons room , his mind tried to find other reasons for Castiel's unexpected help . None came to mind . Castiel was a demon . Demons always got what they wanted from their deals . So what else could it be ?

Dean was faced with Castiel's bedroom door , all black wood . It had some weird designs on it . Different symbols that Dean didn't seem to notice until now . He couldn't find two that matched . He remembered seeing those symbols on some of the books he looked through . Couldn't exactly remember what they were supposed to do .

The door opened , revealing a very calm , almost happy Castiel . He examined Dean head to toe . "Are you going to sit there all day ?" he asked , his tone a bit too cold for what Dean was expecting .

Dean didn't reply . Instead , he entered , looking around , trying to find something different . Nothing uncommon besides a chess table put in the middle of the room , two chairs placed one in front of the other , facing the sides of the chess table . Black and White . The chess pieces were aligned , ready for battle .

Castiel closed the door behind Dean . Casually , he walked up to the chess table , taking a seat on the black side . "Ironic " Dean muttered almost inaudibly, still standing near the empty chair .

Castiel smiled ."So it may seem ." He gestured for Dean to sit . The human complied , interested by the sudden turn of events . Castiel examined his face , looking for something . Dean held his gaze the whole time . He was nervous , because he didn't know how to play chess . Sam tried to teach him once , but Dean refused , confident that 'chess is for nerds' . Now he might have made a different call , considering his situation .

Castiel leaned forward . He placed his elbows on the table , his fingers intertwined as he rested on them . With a nod , he gestured for Dean to begin .

Dean panicked . He didn't know what to do . And by the looks Castiel was giving him , he was supposed to know . Gulping , he took one of the pieces from the first row and placed it three places to the left on the next row of black and white . His hand was slightly shaking but he hoped the demon didn't see it .

Castiel smiled , triumphantly . He took the piece that Dean just moved and placed it in it's normal spot . He looked from the chess table to Dean , a smirk on his lips .

"You don't have the slightest idea how to play , do you ?" Castiel's tone wasn't accusatory as Dean thought it would be , just simply curious .

Dean felt guilty . "No ." he said .

The demon shifted in his seat , leaning on the chair , the smirk still on his face .

"Well Mr. Winchester , I may just have to teach you . After all , you should know ." Castiel's posture changed again , his predator side showing . Dean was confident that his sentence had a double meaning . He shuddered . Not from fear , but from anticipation .

' What next ? ' he thought . ' What will he do to me ? '

Castiel laughed , entertained by something Dean didn't know . This wasn't the first time this happened . From time to time , Castiel would laugh at nothing in particular . Dean started to believe that the demon was nuts . Could demons go insane ? Dean didn't have the slightest idea . Maybe he had a crazy demon as his slave . Just his luck .

Castiel looked at Dean , a wicked smile still playing on his lips . "Mr. Winchester , I think I forgot to mention that I know what you are thinking ."

'Oh Crap !' Dean cursed . This wasn't going great at all .

"But don't worry . Nothing will happen , well not tonight . Not until you beg ." Castiel leered , his smirk growing as each word left his mouth .

"H-how ?" Dean managed to say , still shocked by Castiel's sudden confession .

Castiel shrugged . "None of your worries . Now , shall we play ? I'll teach you ." The demon winked at him, amused .

Dean pushed his chair forward , closer to the table . "Stop with the double meaning ." he groaned .

Castiel laughed , long and hard , delighted by the way he tortured the human without even trying .

"Now now , play nice ." Dean groaned again , feeling like a child being scolded by an older brother . Castiel enjoyed this and he wasn't trying to hide it either . This was going to be a hell of a night , and Dean wasn't exactly sure that he was going to live through it .

**Okay guys , another chapter . Please review ! Thank you for reading ! **


	4. Chess Lessons And Leather Bound Secrets

"No no no Dean , this piece can't go there ." Castiel scolded the man , taking the piece from his hand and placing it on it's earlier spot . "Think ! Remember what I told you , try to anticipate the opponent's moves ."

Dean snorted , his mind completely confused from the amount of information he received throughout the game . Pawn , Knight , Bishop , Rook , King and Queen . Should seem pretty easy , right ?! Except Dean felt like Cas was stuffing a whole manual inside his brain . You couldn't move the pawns too far , the knights moved in the form of an L , protect the queen , don't use that , don't move this , anticipate here , think there , move now , stop and do it again … Ugh ! Dean wanted to throw the pieces around the room . Or burn them and stomp on the ashes . Dean fancied the latter .

"You're not touching my chess board . Now play . And try to do it right this time . You couldn't make a single smart choice from the beginning ." Castiel said , his eyes on the board . An impressive stack of white chess pieces stood by his side , trophies from a war that he knew he was going to win . Dean only had a pathetic pawn by his side . He was failing miserably , outnumbered and outmatched . But at least he took one piece from Castiel . Aside from his inner shame stood a small glimmer of pride . Maybe one day he could beat Castiel . Maybe …

But not today . He took the Bishop Castiel moved for him and took down another pawn .

Castiel's eyebrows rose in amusement . "You really are a lost cause ." He smiled . Castiel did that the whole evening . Dean entertained him . He appreciated the effort he saw on his face while he tried to comprehend the complicated rules of chess . Dean tried , and for a first time it was really impressive .

Maybe with a couple more chess sessions Dean could improve his ability . Castiel saw that Dean tried his best . Castiel challenged him with something that a normal person would not be able to go through . And Dean fought . Unexpected , but satisfying .

Despite his concentration on the game , Dean yawned . He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm and tried to think about strategies . He really wanted to beat Castiel at chess .

"Dean , tired ?" Castiel questioned , his gaze now fixed on the human's face . Strong , determined green eyes met his . "We can postpone the game until you are ready to play again . It's late . You need your rest ." Castiel was right in his suggestion . He , as a demon , didn't need sleep , but Dean did . And he needed Dean to be healthy , not ill because of his own foolishness .

Dean nodded . he picked up his white King from the chess table . "Why did you do this ?" he asked , gesturing to his chess piece .

Castiel's lips twitched in amusement . He knew that at one moment Dean would ask him . "Because I enjoy your company Dean ." Castiel said , as if he stating something obvious .

It was true , Castiel did enjoy Dean's presence and attitude . He bought him two years ago . A long time for a human slave to be in the presence of a demon . Most got corrupted by the demon's aura , twisting and turning dark . Evil . That got them killed . Dean didn't change . He kept fighting Castiel , never bowing down to him . The demon got the feeling that Dean probably didn't know the extent of his powers or what he could do . Because Castiel wasn't an ordinary demon . The right hand of Lucifer , with many privileges that others would do anything for .

When Lucifer fell from Heaven , betrayed by his kin , Castiel stood by his side , along with others . Together , they built Hell . Together they created a strong empire , one that could rival Heaven . They were strong , fallen warriors working to reclaim their rightful place .

And Dean didn't know a single thing about him . An idea bloomed inside Cas's mind . He rose from his seat , moving casually towards his desk . He rummaged through the drawers for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for . An old looking , leather bound book . It was very precious to Castiel , mostly because he wrote a big part of it . Hell , who was he fooling , he wrote the whole book , only receiving a minimal amount of help from the other fallen angels . They gave him numbers , coordinates , dates and places to make this book a great fountain of information .

He heard Dean rise from his chair and place the chess pieces back to their place . This was Castiel's usual habit , to rearrange the chess table . He turned , book in hand , and walked back to the table . He helped Dean put the pieces back , their fingers brushing a few times as they reached for the same chess piece . Castiel would smirk and continue his task while Dean stiffened for a second or two before continuing .

After they were done , Dean straightened his back and took a step away from the table . His gaze dropped to the book in Castiel's hand . He was curious . Why did Castiel bring this book ? Maybe he wanted to read it ? But then , why would he flaunt it in front of him ? Dean knew from experience that Castiel was reserved with everything that involved research , books and information .

Castiel raised his hand, offering the book to Dean . "Here , read it . I guarantee you'll be fascinated ." he said , a smug look on his face .

Dean gingerly took the book from Castiel , careful not to drop it . It looked old , powerful , filled with secrets and immense knowledge . Dean would lie if he said he wasn't curious about what was inside . "Thank you ." he replied quickly , remembering his manners , something that he didn't seem to care for a long time . Now it seemed mandatory .

"No need . " Castiel said . Dean yawned again ."It is rather late Mr. Winchester , go to bed . Good night ." he said . Dean opened the door to the room . He hesitated . Turning around , he was faced with an impatient demon who wanted him out . "Why did you call me Mr. Winchester ?" Dean asked . Surely there was no need for such formalities . he was a slave , not a freaking landlord .

Castiel smiled , again amused by Dean's transparency and need for information ."Because I can and because I want to . Now go to bed ."

He ushered the other male out . This time de didn't close the door in Dean's face . He watched the human walk away , towards his room .

The one thing that Dean didn't saw on his way to the bedroom was Castiel lingering gaze on his arse .

**Guys thank you much for the reviews . You keep me going and I appreciate every single one of them , even if I don't PM every single one of you , I want you to know that you mean something to me . And for those of you who haven't wrote a review yet , do it guys , I want to hear what you think about this . **

**Thank you for reading ! **


	5. The Story Of A Fallen Angel

After a well deserved good night's rest Dean sat on his bed , the book in his lap . He kept thinking about it the second he saw it . Anxiety and curiosity melted inside him , tearing him apart . With shaky hands , he opened the book , reading every word with a strange fascination .

The book wasn't a book . It was a journal . In beautiful handwriting , the story of a fallen angel was told . Dean didn't know his name in the beginning but he was glorious . He read about him . The angel of Thursday , the youngest of them all . Made by their Father for a grand purpose . Centuries passed and the angel learned , trained and became powerful . But he never showed it to any one , his shyness hiding his great purpose . His name was Castiel .

His brothers and sisters ridiculed him , thinking that he was petty , frail and weak . Not worth their time . Cast aside in the most deserted side of Heaven , forgotten . Michael , his big brother , despised him . And being the most powerful angel in the garrison , others followed his example . Anna , Gabriel and Balthazar . They stood by Castiel's side . Helped him , raised him , told him that he was better than everybody else . And they knew . They felt his grace pulse in his wings , higher than any form of power , almost as powerful as Michael's . They felt the power that would soon be known to all the other angels .

Castiel was happy , surrounded by the few friends he had . He thought that things would change , that one day Michael would regard him with respect , not disgust . That one day he would be welcome in the garden , with his brothers and sisters , singing dancing and talking about different things . That one day he would be loved and respected by everybody , not just Anna , Gabriel and Balthazar . And maybe , one day , Father would speak to him . From what Gabriel said , his voice was amazing , words not able to describe it .

But one day , things changed . The day Father created the humans . Small creatures , weak and stupid that their Father adored . He told the angels to bow down to them , to care for them and treat them with respect . Michael , always sucking up to their Father's attention , bowed to the humans and made his followers do the same . The followed Father's orders without doubting his reason , confident that what he said was good .

And here the story changes . There was another brother , Lucifer , that didn't bow down to those creatures . They were broken , scared of their own shadow . Dramatic , non-believers who never showed an ounce of respect to Father or any of the angels . Sinners who banished the good and invited the evil . How could he bow to something that was weak ? Father was angry , demanding obedience from him . Lucifer asked his brother Michael to stand up with him . To show to their father that he was right . Michael didn't answer his plea .

Desperate , Lucifer turned to the other angels for help . None responded , all heads bowed in submission . Castiel , who didn't bow to his Father , appeared next to Lucifer . He agreed with him and his point of view . Surprised , Lucifer welcomed the other angel . He had never seen him , only heard rumors from Michael's followers . They portrayed him as a small , snotty little angel who couldn't care for himself . Ran far away to hide from all the others , closed himself in his own heaven to lick his wounds .

They were jealous , their words big lies that others believed . He felt his grace , pulsing through him , tearing inside . Powerful . Lucifer respected Castiel . Without resorting to war , he had shown his power and his option . Along with him , others stood . Anna , Gabriel and Balthazar . Lucifer smiled to them . They were welcome to join him . Together they stood in front of Father . Five angels willing to fight for themselves and their opinions.

They were denied . Father cast them out , banishing them from Heaven , never to return to their home . And they didn't . Lucifer created demons . He created Hell and ruled over it with pride . Castiel , being the first to follow him without question , became his right hand , controlling most of the things that happened in Hell . Anna , a little skeptic about the power , chose to live in Hell , close to her brothers , but without a rank . That didn't mean she wasn't respected . Her name brought fear on the damned souls , for she became a master of torture . She was instructed to rule over Purgatory , over the souls of all the monsters .

Gabriel and Balthazar , also regarded with respect and fear , became the messengers of Hell . Moving and pulling strings , they lived a good life , neither wanting to slump and become a memory . They craved fear .

But how could they have turned so easily ? From respected angels to blood thirsty beings ? Lucifer changed them . And in time , they became like the demons they ruled . Of course they remembered their past , the happy life they once lived before humans existed . But now they ruled an empire , following a plan that will grant them Heaven back . And they enjoyed it . They loved what they had become , dark , twisted fallen angels .

All except one . Castiel fought to keep himself aware of where he was and who he was . Like his fallen brothers he mastered the arts of torture , deceit and pain . They were good distractions that came in handy when some idiot tried to speak up . He needed to keep the souls in line , because if he allowed one to slip the others would eat him alive . It happened before .

The book detailed what he had done , what he wanted to do and what he could do .

Dean read over every page , his eyes glued to the book . And what he once thought was a journal , now seemed more like a diary . He was conflicted , torn between the angel and the monster that Castiel portrayed himself to be . And at the end of the journal/diary he found himself . Dean was described in few words , merely a sentence . _ Dean , a different type of slave … conflicted , deranged , strong and … stupid … unique ._ That was all there was about him .

Dean had some serious questions to ask Castiel , and he wanted the answers now . He rose from the bed , book in hand and went to find Castiel in the big house he had never left since day one . This time he wouldn't take no for an answer . Now he will make Castiel tell him everything .

A part of him knew that this was what Castiel wanted . Confrontation . He wanted Dean to know what he was and what he could do .

And now Dean knew one thing . He didn't have a demon as his master , but a freaking twisted fallen angel . Which was worse , in his perception .

**Okay guys , this one is a little short , but the next one is going to have some big things in it that I had kept hidden from the beginning . I really have to say that I enjoyed telling Castiel's story , but I think I may have over done it . Guys , tell me what you think .**

**Thank you for reading ! :D**


	6. The Big Confrontation

Dean stomped through the rooms of the house , his mind set on finding Castiel and making him talk . He was amongst the lines of morbid curiosity by now . He needed to know why was Castiel putting on such a fake show , hiding his life , his family , his contacts from him . Why bring him in this cocoon and shelter him from everything that was tied to him ? Why did he care ? What did he want from Dean ? Surely it wasn't the teasing . Castiel wasn't like that . He wasn't exactly certain about what made him think that , but he knew it from the depths of his mind. Dean understood that need to mock somebody without meaning it . He did it to Sam when he was young . So what exactly was Castiel planning ?

Turning another corner , Dean stumbled upon 'the sanctuary' . The same circular room he read his book in , the same room that had all those weird books filled with things he didn't understand . In one of the chairs sat Castiel , reading . He looked comfortable and why wouldn't he be ? This was his home , and this , his sanctuary . Dean didn't want to rationalize the situation . He wanted answers . With confident steps , he entered the room .

Castiel welcomed him with a small nod , still reading . With his right hand , he gestured for Dean to take a seat .

Dean didn't sit . He stood in front of Castiel , book in hand , and waited . Minutes passed and the demon looked up from his book , curious as to why Dean didn't do what he said .

Dean pushed the book in his arms . "Why did you give it to me ?"

"Because I wanted you to know ."

A simple answer to a simple question . Castiel was avoiding him , still hiding the truth from him . Dean wanted to make him tick .

"Why ?" he asked again , his tone serious , demanding the truth .

"I already told you ."

"No . You just said a sentence that would answer the question without truly answering it . In reality , you lied , but with manners . Now tell me why ."

Castiel eyebrows rose . "Excuse me ?"

"You heard me . I don't want to hear another lie from you . I want to know the truth . Why did you keep me here ? Why do you act this way ? Why don't you do what a _demon _is supposed to do ? Why you don't act the way you said you're meant to act ? Why are you so infuriating ?!" Dean almost shouted the last question .

Castiel blinked , the volume and intensity of Dean's voice surprising him . He stood from the chair , a smirk tugging at his lips . It was finally the time to play .

The two were barely inches apart but neither seemed to take notice of their close proximity . "And what gives you the right to ask ? Maybe I do it because I'm bored ." Castiel hissed , annoyed by Dean's behavior . This was not the reaction he excepted from the human .

"No no no no . Nobody goes through all this shit just because they're bored . They have a plan , and you out of everyone should know that best _Castiel_ ." Dean sneered the last word . Now he realized how much he was left in the dark these last two years .

"I don't give a crap about your mother hen act and your whole angel and demon complexes . I'm not asking for any stupid confession . Just stop hiding stuff . I'm not made of glass . Get that through you think angel skull !"Dean yelled . He realized his mistake too late . Castiel pounced . His arm shot up to his neck , pushing him to the ground . Dean fell to the ground , an angry demon on top of him trying to choke him .

From a calm shade of blue , Castiel's eyes turned red . "What – exactly .. are you ?" Dean rasped out , the lack of oxygen stopping him from forming a coherent question .

Castiel shook him with an impressive amount of force. Dean's back thumped against the hard wood floor . His bones ached , the adrenaline inside him not strong enough to erase the pain . And the air , he had no air . He was gasping for it , trying to stop the monster that bloomed inside of Castiel . His vision turned fuzzy . Suddenly , everything was dark . Dean felt as if he was floating , away from this mess that he caused . With one last hard push from his body , he screamed from the pain , hoping that the noise would bring Castiel back .

Castiel stopped . For Dean it seemed as if he was coming back to his senses . His grip softened , his eyes turning back to blue . He looked lost , not knowing why he was here . And then his eyes got back to Dean . Dean could breathe now , but the fuzziness wasn't going away . He was tired , and he wanted to sleep .

Castiel's eyes widened . Realization dawned upon him . With frantic movements , he shook Dean , this time gently . His hands moved around his body , searching for bruises . They went back up to his neck . Dean flinched , sure that now Castiel would kill him .

Castiel felt and saw that Dean was afraid . His touch lightened . What did he do ? What happened to the Dean he knew ? Where was he ? What happened to him ?! There was a large , gushing red wound on Dean's neck from where he tore the skin with his nails , without knowing . Castiel touched it , his face looking mortified by the damage he made . He forgot that Dean was a human being , that that amount of pain would kill him .

"Don't go to sleep " Castiel said . He knew that if Dean went to sleep , he may not wake up . "Just don't go to sleep !" he yelled . He saw Dean's eyelids try to close , but Dean was still looking at him , a pair of empty , cold green eyes staring at him . What did he do ?! How did he twist the only human that he actually liked , and turned him into this shell of a man ? His eyes looked soulless and Castiel could no longer see that light in them . The one that made Dean different to him .

Dean felt a drop of water on his neck . "I'm sorry " he heard Castiel mutter .Dean closed his eyes , sleep taking over him . He started to doze off .And then a soft pair of arms lifted him up . He was being carried somewhere . Dean didn't even want to know where . All he wanted was to stay in that man's arms . It smelled nice , and he felt protected . For once , he didn't have to watch his back . For once he could just be himself , giving his trust to that person . Dean snuggled his nose in the man's shirt , his body soaking up the attention and the feelings that he received .

"I'm sorry ." he heard again , the voice coming from far away . Dean didn't care , all he wanted was to stay there , in his arms , softly moving from right to left . He fell asleep .

Castiel knew that if he didn't take Dean to someone that could heal him , he was going to die . And only angels could heal with only one touch . And the angels he knew despised him .

There was one other angel that kept her powers after all this chaos . Anna . Castiel hoped she would help him otherwise he was doomed . With shaky breaths he found himself and Dean inside Anna's home . He turned around , eyes searching for his fallen sister .

"Castiel , you came ."

**Yes ! Two chapters in one day . Guys , I want a freaking medal ! Yes , I did it ! And guess who will be in the next chapter ? Gabe and Balthy . Can't wait to read your reviews . Again , thank you for the support , this story is still on the writing board because of you and I'd like to thank each and every one of my faithful reviewers and even the people that don't review . Just knowing that I have so many people reading and following my story is always reason enough to bring a smile on my lips .**

**Thank you for reading ! :D**


	7. Waking Up But Not Entirely

Dean shivered . He felt around himself for the covers , but there was nothing . His eyes were heavy and his limbs paralyzed . His whole body felt under pressure . He couldn't move , couldn't see . From afar , he heard two people talking , a man and a woman . He strained himself , trying to hear better . He recognized Castiel's voice .

"You idiot ! Why didn't you stop ?! You should be glad that I was able to help . Imagine what would have happened if he died because of you . Think about what would have happened !"

"I forgot … for a minute , I didn't know what I was doing , I just wanted to hurt somebody … I'm sorry ."

"Don't say that to me Castiel . Say it to him ."

"Anna , I don't know if he would even want to see me ."

"Can't blame him ."

"What ?"

"Well it is your fault entirely . You gave him your journal and expected him to just nod at you and accept it without question ? Cas , he has your attitude . Two years and I think you should know everything about him ."

"I don't … know anything about him ."

"What do you mean ? You knew about Sam ."

Silence . For a moment Dean couldn't hear anything from them .

"I … I didn't . Dean asked me to look into it ."

"You can't be serious . But he is supposed to … and you didn't know when you bough him but … after all these years you didn't tell him who he is and what he means to you ? Please tell me you didn't pull the demon act on him ." Dean didn't hear Anna – as Castiel called her – fill up those blanks . Dean was too tired to think about what she said but he was clinging to every word , willing himself to remember , even if his body told him to relax , to sleep .

Castiel didn't respond to her . Dean heard a gasp , presumably from Anna . A loud flap of wings filled the air , a small breeze flowing over Dean .

"Gabriel ! Stop doing that . You always scare me with your pervert poking ."

Laughter reached Dean's years . "Why ? You always fall for it ! "

"Gabriel , this is serious . Did you know about Castiel and Dean ?"

He heard Gabriel snort . "Yes ."

"Then how could you not tell me ?" Anna was angry , Dean could tell . He felt the air around him change , becoming colder .

"Sorry sister but the part where you want to stay on the side and stay away from the chaos does make the rest of us forget to tell you things ."

"I take care of Purgatory . Do you know how hard is to keep all those monsters under control ?!" Dean felt the air cackle , as if electricity was sweeping over him .

"Anna , calm down ." He heard Castiel say . Slowly , Dean felt the air turn back to normal . Everything was good now .

"Does Balthazar know about this ?" she asked .

"Think so . Oh , and I think you know that pretty boy over there can hear us ?"

"Ummm …" Dean felt that Castiel was trying to hide his embarrassment .

"Oh Castiel , after all these decades you are still shy ." Gabriel replied slyly , like an older brother teasing his younger brother with his dirty little secret .

Dean heard movement around him , somebody leaning in to his face . He felt a hand on his forehead . "Time to go to sleep Dean-o . Grown ups are talking . Sweet dreams ."

And then everything turned black .

**Ah , I don't know if I should be proud of this or just beat myself . I'm trying to stick to this a chapter a day policy , but it's pretty hard . And this chapter is very short . Just some angel talk . It did unfold some of the things I wanted you to see though .**

**Sorry for not bringing Balthazar in person , but in my defense , I did mention him .**

**Again thank you for reviewing and reading this story , it means a lot to me ! :D**

**Oh , and special shout out for snowin' you . If it wasn't for her , this story would have been a two-shot as I initially planned . Now look , 7th chapter and were still rolling .**

**A big round of applause for her people , she deserves it *applauds * . And just because you're this awesome snowin' you , I'd like to write something for you . You name it . It's your choice , and I'd like to make this a gift for you because you're worth it. So PM me what you'd like to read and I'll deliver . This goes to all my reviewers , but because she gave me the idea to keep writing , she's first . **

**Thanks again for everything , my awesome reading friends ! :D**

**Until we meet again . Take care :) .**


	8. Chatting With An Angel Isn't Always Fun

Again , Dean felt cold . This time , he didn't search for covers . There were none . He opened his eyes , examining his surroundings . He remembered everything and , strangely , he didn't want Castiel to leave him. Even after he practically beat him to death , Dean felt the need to be next to him .

He looked around the dark room . He was alone . With a sigh , he closed his eyes , replaying every thing he knew about Castiel and trying to find some sense after all this chaos . Castiel was an angel at the beginning . And he followed Lucifer . Dean shuddered , remembering what the Bible said about Lucifer , or Satan , depending on what side you were on . But if he followed Lucifer and was cast out as well , then he wasn't a demon . He was a fallen angel . Demons were tortured souls who decided to turn evil . Angels didn't have souls . They have grace . So he lied when he told him he was a demon . But then how did he flash his eyes to red ? Dean decided that this was some trick that he could do because of the angel mojo . It made the lie more believable .

Now to the next point of action . If he followed Lucifer , then that meant that he hated humans , right ? No no no , Dean chastised himself , Lucifer said no to God because he asked the angels to love the humans more that they loved their Father . So his actions were reasonable . But what part did Castiel play in this weird , heavenly musical version of life ?Lucifer was an archangel . There were four Archangels , Dean remembered : Michael , Lucifer , Raphael and Gabriel . So that made Castiel a simple angel , not one of the big guys on the playground .

And when God made him , his brothers and sisters cast him out . Pff , talk about family love here . But not all of them . Dean remembered that there were three other angels that stood up for Castiel . Anna , Gabriel and Balthazar . Two angels , one Archangel . Strange . Maybe they were the only ones who loved him . And they raised him , trained him , taught him all that he needed to know . Maybe that made him so powerful that Lucifer respected him , even though Castiel wasn't an Archangel . Dean concluded the other angels action as the reason for Castiel's raise in power .

And then they fell . All of them . Together , as a family . Dean smiled , knowing that Castiel , in some dark twisted way , had a family that did everything for him . And then Lucifer created the demons . Not as much hard work as God , but very impressive . He molded the dark souls of the dead human beings . Talk about manipulation and deceit . He's the King of it .

And Castiel is his right hand , which brings him back to the initial problem . What is his part in this ? Although the thought of still being alive is comforting , from Castiel's journal , the angel is not a very patient man . Dean read about how much Castiel enjoyed killing and raping those poor female slaves . And that makes another age old issue bloom . Castiel never put a finger on Dean (except for his last memory of him , when he basically strangl..and I don't to go back to that place) , even if he teased him and lured him into all sorts of traps . _"I'm going to make you beg for it" _. The chess match , Dean remembered that odd answer .He read his mind … or maybe not . His actions may have got his motives out for the world to see .

Why keep him for so long ? Why not just kill Dean and be done with it ? He's not special , a simple boy who got served on a silver platter to Castiel . Why the fuck did he matter ? Why was he even alive ?

"Ugh , I've had enough ."

Dean snapped his eyes open , looking around for the source of the voice . In front of the bed he sat on , was another man . He had a glass in his hand , doing small motions with it as the ice cubes inside it clinked together . Dean was just about to say something , when the man stopped him .

"Balthazar . Pleased to meet you . I'm sure you know all about me . Castiel sure knows how to embellish the truth , don't you think ?" Balthazar smiled , graciously moving closer to Dean as he spoke , now staying near the side of the bed . Swiftly , Dean jumped from the bed , standing straight , facing the angel .

Balthazar made a face , clearly disappointed that Dean didn't sit on the bed . "Even if Anna did a bloody fine job of patching you up , I think Castiel would want my head if he found you up and not resting . He thinks you're just so … fragile ." Balthazar gestured with his hand for Dean to sit . Dean complied . He seemed to be doing that a lot these days .

"Why are you here ?" Dean asked . Balthazar smirked , something dark creeping out of that forced emotion . He shushed the man . "I speak , you listen . Got it ?"

Dean nodded , knowing that this was best for him at the moment .

"You see, I was supposed to look out for you while the others have a chat , but then you woke up . And then you started to think" Balthazar gestured with the drink as he spoke . "Not a bad job of it , I have to say . And then , when you really got my attention , you pissed all over your earned credit by beginning to doubt Castiel . All the questions and moaning and 'why am I alive' tends to get old after the first time ." Balthazar sipped a bit of the liquor , stopping to watch Dean for a moment , regarding him with an emotion that was between awe and anger .

"So guess what , I decided to pop in and save you the trouble , 'cause I'm nice . Only this time ." The angel's drink disappeared . "Want to know what you mean to him ? Certainly , you don't have even the smallest idea about the truth , so I'll spare you the headache ."

Dean took in a large amount of air , waiting for the man to tell him the truth .

"Your mates . Soul mates . The one and only , the single most significant person for Castiel for all eternity . Happy ?" Balthazar said , sarcasm dripping from his question .

"If you don't mind , I have to go . Your would be boyfriend is coming thought , so don't worry" Balthazar patted Dean's cheek , and disappeared , leaving the human alone , his mind barely able to think of something .

"What ?"

**Yay , another one . So happy . So , I finally brought Balthazar in . What do you guys think ? Did I make him to OOC or is he okay ? Can't wait to read the reviews ! :D . Thank you for sticking with me so far !**


	9. Tears And Kisses For The Broken

Dean stood on the bed , rethinking over Balthazar's words . Soul mate ? Couldn't be . And then , just as he processed the new information , his nerves seemed to jolt . He remembered the angel talk when he was semi-conscious . Everything seemed to fall into place , the pieces of the puzzle coming together , showing him the image he was so desperately seeking .

It didn't comfort him . Part of him gladly embraced the idea of soul mates , but the other , more rational side , screamed at Dean , telling him that it was all a lie . That it was all fake . That no matter what Balthazar said , all the other fallen angels knew , hell , the whole globe may have known , all except him . For two years he lived this fabricated lie , wrapped in this silk sheet of pain , closed off from the world … closed off from Sam . Dean cringed , sadly thinking that Castiel may have lied about his brother too . In hindsight , what would stop him from not doing it ?

On some level , it disgusted him . To think he was in it so deep , in a situation where there was no escaping . He couldn't run from Castiel . Dean didn't know how to , and even if he did , the angel would find him . Dean knew that from the depths of his mind that that was the truth ..

A new thought flashed in Dean's mind . If from some unlucky turn of events he would become Castiel's mate , he would have to fuck him . And Dean was a very straight male , so the mere idea of … screwing the angel … was preposterous . Dean would fight , already tired from the pushing and pulling . He wanted out .

Hell , for all he knew , Lucifer could walk in at any moment with a big bouquet of flowers , congratulating him . Or making fun of him . Matter of perspective .

So , what was he going to do about this ?

"Hello Dean ."

Just as he was about to blink , Dean saw Castiel in front of him , a slight difference in distance from Balthazar's position . He was giving him space . Dean's eyes widened , his pulse quickening . He remembered what happened the last time they were alone in a room . And he wasn't going to let him do that again . With his eyes fixed on the fallen angel , he scooted away from him . He lifted his knees , hands closing on them . Dean didn't know why , but there was a big amount of fear erupting from inside him ,warning him .

Castiel's gaze softened , the pure look of fear in Dean's eyes crashing his façade . He knew that Balthazar told him , and now he had to bring Dean back to his normal self . In a second, he was on the bed , next to Dean . Without giving it much thought , he placed his arms on either side of the human , embracing him . Dean trashed , like a wild animal trapped , his hands going everywhere , trying to push Castiel off . It was futile . With every push , he grew weaker , with every punch he felt more pain than satisfaction . Castiel held his ground , not going to let Dean escape , not this time .

This time will be different .

Dean slumped , drained of energy . Castiel tightened his embrace , now flush against Dean . He pushed his nose in Dean's hair , treating the human as a substitute teddy bear . "I'm sorry Dean . I promise you I won't lie to you anymore ." he whispered . Dean shook . A tear escaped his eye . He sobbed , tears flowing in rivers on his face .

Hearing him , Castiel gave the man some space , now looking at him , a couple of inches away from his face . Dean's eyes were closed , tears pouring out . It was the first time he cried in years . He couldn't remember the last time he did it . He fisted Castiel's shirt , pushing his face in it , sobbing . Castiel , surprised by the turn of events , let Dean cry , knowing that he needed the release . He felt his shirt get wet , It felt like déjà-vu . Inside , he knew it was all falling apart . Everything he did in hopes of keeping Dean away from him turned out to do the exact opposite .

He stayed there , giving the man the comfort he needed . But Dean didn't stop crying . Castiel's mind was racing for solutions , trying to find anything that would help his soul mate . _His soul mate . _An enormous feeling bloomed inside him , happy that he had the man he loved in his arms , close to him . He was not going to let go of Dean . But he was crying , and Castiel wanted Dean to stop .

Running out of options , he did the one thing he felt was right . With steady hands he took Dean's head away from his shirt . Dean opened his eyes , looking at Castiel . They looked empty , like a child's scared gaze after a nightmare . Castiel didn't think much . He kissed Dean . His lips brushed over his. They were soaked from the tears , but still felt so soft . It was one his fantasies , feeling those plump lips against his . Castiel didn't expect Dean to kiss back , but when he did , his surprise was obvious .

He enjoyed it . The rush, the clashing of teeth and lips . It was all so chaotic and needy but it was right . Dean placed his hands on Castiel neck , bringing the man closer , if that was even possible . Hands gripped Dean's hair , feeling the soft tresses as the kiss deepened . And then Dean licked Castiel lips . Castiel moaned . This was too good to be true . Shaking , he parted his lips , allowing Dean to take over . Dean traced every inch of Castiel's mouth , licking and touching all there was to be .

Feeling more confident , he brushed his tongue over Castiel's . Again , Castiel moaned . They fought , neither willing to back off . They forgot where they were . Time seemed to stop , and all there was left were each other . Needing air , Dean reluctantly stopped the kiss . He pressed his forehead on Castiel's . Castiel looked at Dean . He wasn't crying anymore , which was great . His eyes had their glow back .

He smiled , a happy , honest smile . Dean saw him , and grinned back like a fool . They held each other's gaze . It seemed different , but still like the old times . "I'm sorry too ." Dean said , his hand tracing unknown patterns on Castiel jaw . Castiel's eyebrows rose, surprised by the sudden confession . "Why ?"

"Because I was a fool ." Castiel laughed at the simple explanation .

"Dean ?"

"Yes ?"

"Shut up ."

"My pleasure ."

They kissed again .

**Wooh , another one ! :) Happy about how this one turned out . And I finally made them kiss . Kind of dramatic , never really thought Dean would cry , but it happened . I'd like to blame this on the beautiful sad violin music I've been listening to . What do you guys think ? Review and tell me everything . And to the one who said I was evil for ending the last chapter that way , aren't you glad I put this one up ?*silly smug smirk mode activated***

**Thank you again for sticking with me . You're awesome ! :D**


End file.
